Una trampita pero por amor
by Naruto-Adicta
Summary: Se trata de una trampa que idean Temari y Sakura para ayudar a Tenten con el amor de su vida,Neji, Kiba esta dispuesto a ayudar a Tenten.  Habra principalmente Nejiten, y si intervengo yo Shikatema tambien . Sumary orrible pero leanlo!.


_Este Fanfic, lo iso mi mejor amiga, espero que les los personajes tienen entre 19 y 20 años (Temari tiene la misma edad que todos, es decir, que no le lleva 3 años a nadie; tiene esta edad xq a mi se canta.)_

_Habra: Nejiten, y si intervengo yo en la historia seguro que Shikatema! ** nn (.)**** nn**_

_Kiba estaba caminando por el bosque con Akamaru haciendo guardia en caso de que alla intrusos... hacia frio y con un viento que helaba__._

_Akamaru sientes algo? Guíame así podre saber que quieres -dijo Kiba_

_Akamaru lo llevó y se encontraron con una chica llorando sentada en un árbol con solo una musculosa y pantalones de yean. Akamaru savia quien era esa chica, era Tenten; Kiba desesperadamente se saco la campera y se la dio a la chica que entristecida la rechazo y le dijo-No tengo frio gracias Kiba. Kiba se sorprendió y recién cuando vio la cara de la joven supo quién era, él no savia que hacer entonces le dijo- Tenten! por que estas llorando? hace frio no deberías estar aquí!_

_Ellos eran muy amigos formaban un equipo juntos, para cualquier misión, Neji; Tenten; Kiba y Akamaru, ya que Lee había agotado el 99% de su chacra y a demás, encendió demasiado la llama de la juventud jugando al futbol y se quebró la clavícula._

_Tenten no quería responder a las preguntas de Kiba ni tampoco quería abrigarse estaba muy triste un poco mas y Tenten estaba resignada a morir, pero Kiba y Akamaru no se lo iban a permitir, ella no les dijo nada pero se le notaba en la cara y su forma de vestir; un poco mas y no se ponía a nevar de tanto frio que hacia pero Tenten no lo sentía solo sentía el dolor que le dejo el joven Hyuuga._

_Kiba sabía los sentimientos que Tenten sentía hacia Neji, por como lo miraba con su dulce sonrisa que solo a él le otorgaba. Tras pensar eso Kiba le pregunto: ¿ Es por Neji, verdad?¿Estas llorando por él? Te ayudare con lo que pueda, no me gusta ver sufrir a mis amigos. _

_Tenten lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas bajo la cabeza se levanto aún cabizbaja y le dijo- No creo que me puedas ayudar pero agradezco tu esfuerzo, si es por Neji yo lo quiero mucho pero lo vi con otra y me destrozó, qué sentido tiene vivir si no vives con la persona que quieres, yo daría todo por él pero, él no me ama lo vi tan feliz que me dio alegría por él y a la vez sentía que me estaba ahogando en un mar de emociones, por eso no creo que me puedas ayudar ; pero eres muy gentil. Kiba sin dudarlo le dio el abrigo aunque ella no lo quisiera se lo puso igual. Akamaru saltó sobre ella y para que el perrito no se callera ella lo sujetó y lo abrazo con todo, estaba tan triste que hasta ni los mimos de Akamaru podía animarla entonces Kiba le dijo-Escucha yo sé lo que es perder verdaderamente a alguien, tu no lo has perdido no hay razón para que llores, tienes que llorar si lo pierdes de verdad. Tenten dijo- si tienes razón no vale la pena llorar en vano pero no me lo puedo sacar de mi CABEZA! Lo amo tanto para mi si es perder a alguien por eso el frio no me afecta porque ya mi corazón esta frio. Kiba se quedo mudo pero rápidamente le dijo- yo te ayudaré aunque no quieras porque eso hacen los amigos se ayudan en las buenas y malas, en la tristezas y alegrías porque yo TE AMO te amo COMO A UNA HERMANA, como mi alma gemela, como mi mejor amiga. TenTen se quedó sin palabras y lo uno que izo fue tirarse en el piso agarrar un Kunai y tratar de asesinarse antes de eso le dijo a Kiba llorando como si se hubiese muerto algunos de sus parientes- Por queee! Porque alguien tan bueno como tú querría ayudarme si lo único que hago es estorbar la vida de los demás! Yo también te amo amigo mío pero no voy a vivir sabiendo que el Hyuga no me quiere._

_Kiba agarró rápidamente la mano de Tenten que tenía el Kunai que apuntaba a las venas de los brazos de ella misma. Kiba gritando le dijo-No puedes hacer eso solamente por un chico NO TE RINDAS! PELEAA! Yo te ayudaré haré todo lo posible para que todos estemos bien no te arriesgues solo por algo inservible no seas tonta!_

_Tenten se paró se secó las lagrimas lo miró a Akamaru miró a Kiba y le dijo-cuál es tu plan?. Kiba le dijo-no tengo un plan pero algo se me va a ocurrir _

_Los dos se quedaron pensando. Justo llegó llego Sakura y Temari que estaban caminando con unos abrigos inmensos _

_Sakura vio a Tenten con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar y vio a Kiba que estaba con ella y las dos pensaron que Kiba había golpeado a Tenten entonces fueron corriendo y cuando llegaron Temari dijo-que te paso Tenten estas bien? Kiba que le hiciste? Kiba confundido dijo- Primero se dice Hola segundo no le hice nada tercero se quiso suicidar y yo la detuve cuarto estaba llorando yo no ella :B_

_Sakura desesperada dijo-POR QUE TE QUISISTE SUICIDAR! Te queremos mucho te amamos tienes una familia una vida.  
>Kiba dijo- es porque vio a Neji con otra.<em>

_Temari se quedó pensando y en su mente decía- ah asique es por el Hyuga eh?_

_Ahora habló en vos alta-Yo se que hacer para que se fije en vos _

_Sakura dice-yo también se que hacer._

_Se ve que las dos pensaron lo mismo_

_Temari y Sakura dijeron-Que Kiba finja ser tu pareja en el baile del Sábado ;)_

_Kiba tratando de ayudar dijo-Bueno si es necesario lo haré cuenten conmigo :3_

_TenTen dice- En-Enserio arias eso por mi…?_

_Kiba colorado dice-Si por el e-equipo _

_Temari dice muy entusiasta- Yo puedo arreglarte el pelo, las manos, los pies y-y todo lo que se te ocurra con tal de ayudarte!_

_ Y yo elijo la ropa calzado y joyería -dijo Sakura_

_Y nosotros el traje, zapatos y el pelo-dijeron Sasuke y Shikamaru_

_TenTen, Kiba, Temari y Sakura-Que hacen aquí? Hace frio ¬¬_

_Sasuke dijo-escuchamos todo el plan y todo lo que paso pero no queríamos interrumpir, estábamos haciendo guardia del otro lado y escuchamos gritos._

_Y quisimos averiguar lo que pasaba- Continuo Shikamaru. _

_Bueno ahora que ya saben lo que pasó y todo el plan sería bueno que me ayudaran ustedes que dicen chicas? _

_Chicas- Por mí está bien pero nadie se tiene que enterar ok? _

_Los días que faltaban para llegar al sábado son 3 o sea que el día de la "desgracia" para Tenten fue el Miércoles en esos 3 días que nos faltan trataremos de reconquistar a Neji para que se fije en ti de acuerdo? Dijo-Sakura_

_Si está bien pero donde está Kiba? –dijo Tenten _

_Kiba se fue a vagar con sus ayudantes, por el no hay problema porque nuestro plan es que le des celos a Neji._

_Es-está bien- contesto Tenten._

_Día 1 (Jueves) - Tenten se vistió con la mejor ropa que tuvo en su armario y como ya no hacia tanto frio y no tenían misiones no hacían nada. TenTen salió a tomar un helado con Kiba y cuando salió hasta el mismo Kiba se sorprendió de que Tenten estaba arreglada._

_Que me veo tan mal? Si quieres me voy a cambiar-dijo Tenten_

_Tenten estaba con un vestido negro y fucsia no era largo, era corto como para ir a una mini fiesta, su pelo estaba suelto con una media colita, estaba maquillada, realmente estaba hermosa. Kiba estaba con un pantalón de yean, azul desgastado y una remera negra lisa. Tenten largo una risita (de cariño porque nunca se habían visto tan arreglados y menos para ir a tomar un helado Listo ya estamos todos acá, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Temari y yo -dijo Sakura_

_Temari dice- Bueno me enteré de que Neji ahora en este preciso momento está en la heladería, así que apúrate notros te estaremos vigilando para que no te pongas nerviosa. _

_Si, y si es necesario también iremos, jiji, yo también quiero heladito-dijo Sakura._

_Kiba-Me sorprendes._

_TenTen-Tu también._

_Los dos amigos fingiendo ser parejas empezaron a caminar yendo hacia la heladería mientras conversaban. En el camino vieron al Hyuga y a su ''novia''_

_Kiba- No te pongas nerviosa todo va a salir bien confía en mi _

_TenTen-si _

_Neji vio a TenTen y a Kiba caminando juntos y en su mente dijo-Nunca pensé que ellos tenían algo… ¡pero qué digo parezco celoso!._

_Neji-Hola ¿cómo están? _

_Kiba habló por TenTen:_

_Bien y ustedes?_

_Neji-si veníamos de la heladería_

_TenTen-ah que bien nosotros íbamos para allá._

_Neji-E-estas muy linda_

_TenTen sonrojada le dijo:Gracias N-Neji._

_-Continuara..._

_Comenten!_


End file.
